What if?
by AngelOfDarkness97
Summary: This is my version of how each of the soulmates should have found each other/found out they were soulmates. Please no flame.
1. MaryLynnet and Ash

**Well hi there all! I am just really bored and so this is jsut some random thought that came to my head as I was sitting in bed, reaading. If any of you have read any of my other stories such as 'OED' and 'oh no!' then you will realise that I have alot of random thoughts! :D lolz onward...with teh typing O.o**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, I do not own it. Unless you are being very difficult and skepticle.**

**MPOV (Mary-Lynette)**

I smiled as I gazed up at the bright stars as I unloaded my telescope from the back of my old, dying car. I had come much later then usual to gaze up at the night sky because I was given a lecture by my brother about his i-pod going mysteriously missing. I sat on the fold out, camp chair that I had brought with me and drew my observations. I could here quiet footsteps behind me, and began to worry. I turned to see only my shadow on the ground behind me, although I could still here the foot falls.

My eyes darted around for a place that I could hide in although the car was too obvious and there was no where else to run and hide because me being me I just HAD to choose a spot that was clear of tree's for behind me, where unfortunately the sound was coming from. I heard a loud "THUMP!" and a "shit!" which was then followed by a snarky laugh. I knew by the voices that there was atleast two men in the tree's hiding and I also knew that I was sticking out here, in the illumanated circle, like a sore thumb.

"Well, well, well. what do we have here ash?" I heard from one of the approaching shadows. They seemed to be about the same height although one seemed more musceley than the other, although only by a tad. They each slowly stepped into my illumanated circle and I gasped in shock. His name was Ash Redfern and he was not good news at all. Mrs. Burdock had told me story's about him and shown me photos, and yet here he was, standing directly in front of me, with an evil snarl on his face.

"I don't know Quinn, seems to me like a little girly," the boy replied to the evil looking man on his other side. They both laughed hideously and walked in cricles around me, taunting me. Ash lunged for me and I knew I was a goner, all though. I never felt the impact of him hitting me or even grabbing me. I opened my eyes slowly to see what had happened and I was stunned at the sight. The boy Quinn was retreating quietly back into the trees and there were three girls standing in fighitng stances right in front of me. And both Ash and the girls were..._growling?_ I felt as if I had suddenly entered a horror movie as I realised that I was probably not going to make it back home tonight. I knew that if that was to happen that my brother, Mark, and my step-mother, Claudine, would notice first and they would automatically start to freak out. After that, everyone else in town would be out in search parties organised by Mark.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when a cold arm grabbed me from behind and I noticed that the three girls were standing in front of me, with masks of shock, sadness and anger plastered on their faces. I knew that this was Ash who was behing me, and just as quickley as he had grabbed me, he dropped me to the ground and was loooking at his hands as if they had betrayed him and then looked back at my face. An electric current had run through my body when he had touched me and I was guessing by his shocked face, that he had felt that same current.

"Ash," I whispered to him and he just simply stared at me, a vacant look in his eyes. Then after atleast 5 more minutes he suddenly whispered,

"Mary-Lynette," and he then reached out a hand to help me up, and I knew from that very moment that EVERYTHING was about to change.

**I hope you all like this, I found it actually quite fun to write so here you go! this is only the first chapter and I know they are not in order of the story's but I will get as many as I can in here.**


	2. Jez and Morgead

**Hi there all of my loyal readers. I have the second chapter here all ready for you. This is a remake of how Jez and Morgead found out that they were soulmates. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World book series so therefore i dont own any of the characters. I only own my imagination :)**

**JPOV (Jez)**

I was running faster and faster as I cringed at the many possibilities of what they could be doing right at this moment, or better yet, who they could be torturing.I had recieved insight from Hugh last night that Morgead had taken over the gang after I had left. It angered me that they would just follow him so easily even though his sight for them was so blind. Yet, they did and I had now realised that the gangs killings have become even worse now that HE ran it.

My steps faltered as i heard snickering and threats from up ahead of me in an alleyway. I knew automatically that it was them and so I stopped and ducked behind one of the giant dumpsters that were only a mere metre from them. Morgead had his always smart ass smirk plastered firmly on hos face which hadn't aged a single day since I had last saw him, about three years ago. He had the gang in a loose semi-circle behind him watching as he threatened the same guy that I had released on my last night with the gang. My bottom lip jutted out as I remembered that he had shot me that night, not knowing I wouldn't be fazed by it. Although, he had put a few holes in my very expensive and VERY sexy leather North Beach jacket. I was pulled out of my thoughts, hearing the evil being known to my gang as Morgead, spit my name to the leader of the skinhead gang. I listened further to figure out what the conversation had been.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Vermin?" He screamed in fury to the human. The guy shied away from Morgead, knowing that he was in alot of trouble.

"Who?" He asked looking quite helpless and, well, human.

"Jezebel, you moron!" He screamed at the skinhead. The guy had tears in his eyes and looked the same way I left him last time I saw the gang. A horrible shudder ran through Morgeads body and I knew automatically that the skinhead was doomed if I didn't do something, NOW. I took a deep breathe and jumped out from behind the dumpster. All eyes were on me and I knew there was absolutely NO turning back. I glanced at each of the faces of the people in my gang and they all had looks of disgust plastered on their faces. I looked down at myself and realised that I was wearing a pair of plain black jeans and a flowery t-shirt that evil Claire had convinced Aunt Nan that I so dearly wanted. Blurck. My hair that was once firey, red and untamed was now know straightened and died a subtle brown and up in a pony-tail. Evry single member of my gang had gaping mouths and looked disgusted and amazed, but mostly disgusted.

"Jezebel?" Morgead asked me while shaking his head numorous times trying to change my image, no doubt. I felt me face go red with rage and I balled my hands into rock hard fists. _He did not just call me that!_ I raged in my head and felt my ice cold glare, burn a hole into Morgeads face, not literally ofcaurse. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw thae skinhead gang sneak away, trying to not be heard,. Little did they know, we are all super-beings and therefore have extremely sensitive hearing. None of my gang moved a single muscel to go after the skinheads and so we all just let them leave without a single second thought. I plastered a sweet, FAKE smile on my face and walked seductivley up to Morgead, his face still showed shock and disgust although it also showed interest and lust, now. I smiled innocently at him and found that I was now a mere inch away from him. I brought my fist back and lunged it forward right at his nose. I both felt and heard the impact of my fist as it hit his face, which hurt my hand incredibly. His head snapped back and both anger and shock flashed through his eyes.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE EVER HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME JEZEBEL!" I screamed in his face not bothering about who else heard me. Morgead looked at me in shock and disgust once again and I knew his fury was just about to pick up again, and this time it was going to be aimed at me.

"What the fuck Jez? Where the hell have you been? What happened to you? What did you do to your hair? and your _fashion_?" Morgead bellowed at me and the gang all took one step backwards, away from us. They all knew much to well, what happens when the full force of Morgeads rage is released.

"It sure as hell is NONE of your business!" I yelled in his face and smirked when he recoiled his head.

"You know what? You can explain all of this later, but right now, we need to get out of the open and back to the flat," he grumbled to me as an order as he motioned for me to follow him. I pushed him away from me, with quite alot of effort i must admit, and tried to run again. although, before I could even take atleast two steps away from him, he grabbed at my arm and puled me forward. I pushed at his chest as his grip tightened and that when I felt it. An electric current, thing, ran through my body and by the way Morgead had just froze on the spot and was glaring at me, I knew he had felt it too.

"Jez," He whispered as he gazed, longingly at my face.

"Morgead," i whispered back to him.

I knew from that very moment that EVERYTHING was about to change. Again.

**well there you have it. This is my second chapter finnished and now you see how the alternate of Morgead and Jez finding each other as a soulmate should go. Love you all, and always keep reading :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Ash.**


End file.
